<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Feel Home Again by sarahandthegraveyardshift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785200">I Feel Home Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift'>sarahandthegraveyardshift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Motel Hell Chronicles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, I hope you all are prepared, M/M, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, all the sexy times, and then the fluff, because Peter is a god damn GENTLEMAN thank you very much, because Peter's got a filthy mouth, because this is literally just smut, just like all of them, mentions of light bdsm, respect of consent and boundaries, sex toy, these boys I swear, with some fluff thrown in at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you close?” Peter asks, amusement lacing his tone as his voice crackles from Stiles's cellphone on speaker. </p><p>Stiles cracks an eye open, glaring at the offending object that sits on the coffee table as if it is the werewolf himself. “You're a tease, Peter Hale.”</p><p>Peter chuckles, low and lovely, and Stiles hums as it stirs something in the pit of his stomach. “I don't want to miss the big show, darling.”</p><p>[The welcome home.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Motel Hell Chronicles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Feel Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, my loves! Oh my goodness, you are so incredibly wonderful for being here! I'm so glad! And, I mean, it goes without saying (but I'll say it anyway), you look just darn gorgeous, as always! </p><p>Thank you all so much for the love I've been getting for this series! It's made my heart so happy to know that you've been enjoying it! I hope you like this next part...It's literally just sexy times. And some fluff. But mostly the sexy times. :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles arches his back off the couch, rolling his hips to create friction in his unbuttoned jeans. His arms are draped over the side of the couch behind his head, legs stretched out and toes curling into the cushions. A stuttered breath and a small moan escape his lips, blunt fingernails scraping against leather as he clenches around the plug inside him.</p><p>“Peter,” he gasps, head falling back and mouth opening wide to release a choked-off groan as the plug begins to vibrate. It starts on the lowest setting and gradually intensifies until Stiles is practically shouting from the pleasure-pain of the sensation shooting up his spine. Just as quickly, the vibrations stop, leaving the young man panting and whimpering as he lets his limbs go boneless. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Are you close?” Peter asks, amusement lacing his tone as his voice crackles from Stiles's cellphone on speaker. </p><p>Stiles cracks an eye open, glaring at the offending object that sits on the coffee table as if it is the werewolf himself. “You're a tease, Peter Hale.”</p><p>Peter chuckles, low and lovely, and Stiles hums as it stirs something in the pit of his stomach. “I don't want to miss the big show, darling.”</p><p>Stiles huffs impatiently, shifting his hips again and biting his bottom lip. “Don't know how much longer I can last.”</p><p>“Almost home, my love. Just hold on a little longer.”</p><p>Peter has been gone for three days—three <i>long</i> days, in Stiles's opinion—on a business trip. And the distance hasn't been easy. But the fun little toy that Stiles found, the one that Peter can control from an app on his phone, has made things slightly more bearable. </p><p>The slow vibrations start again, and Stiles moans in frustration. “Peter, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>“You've been such a good boy for me,” Peter purrs, and the vibrations die off again, making Stiles sag against the couch with a noise of annoyance. “Would you like to come, my love?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles says desperately, breathing harshly. “Please, please, <i>please</i> let me come.”</p><p>Peter growls through the phone. “I do love when you beg so nicely.”</p><p>The groan in Stiles's throat turns into a shout as the plug suddenly vibrates on the highest setting, and the young man arches off the couch as he comes, his body jerking as waves of ecstasy course through him. It seems to last for lifetimes, an eternity, and then Stiles collapses back onto the cushions, panting and trembling as the vibrations inside him slowly fade and then disappear altogether.</p><p>“What a lovely sight to come home to,” Peter says from the doorway, and the young spark has just enough energy to smirk, keeping his eyes closed and listening to every footstep the older man makes as he crosses the room and stops by the couch. </p><p>Stiles breathes in deeply and sighs in content as fingers brush sweaty bangs from his forehead. He slowly opens his eyes to find his 'wolf crouched beside him, smiling at him like he's everything—<i>everything</i>. “Hello, Peter,” he slurs with a goofy smile of his own.</p><p>“Hello, my beautiful boy,” Peter says gently, hand cupping the back of the young man's head and pulling him up slightly until their lips meet. The kiss is soft and sweet and leaves Stiles breathless all over again when they break apart. </p><p>Stiles hums and stretches. “Missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you, too.” Peter continues to run his fingers through Stiles's hair, and the young man finds himself nearly drifting off. “How about a shower and then bed?”</p><p>Stiles frowns and groans, shaking his head. “I don't wanna move.”</p><p>Peter chuckles and slides a hand under the young man's shoulder, moving him into a sitting position. “You will when you realize how much cum you have in your pants.”</p><p>Opening his eyes and shifting slightly on the couch, Stiles scrunches his nose and grimaces. “Gross.”</p><p>Peter leans forward between Stiles's legs, kissing him again as he breathes in deeply through his nose. “Delicious.”</p><p>Stiles laughs, taking the hand offered to him as Peter stands and leads him towards their bedroom. “How was your trip?”</p><p>“Boring,” Peter sighs, wrapping an arm around Stiles's waist and pressing his lips to the young man's temple. “Except for your wonderful surprise, my dear.” He bites Stiles's earlobe before sucking a deep mark into his neck. “How ever can I repay you?”</p><p>Stiles shivers, remembering the first night of the older man's trip. He'd installed the app on Peter's phone without telling him before he left, and the phone call he'd made revealing his little surprise had been a night to put in the books. Stiles doesn't think he's ever come so hard from phone sex.</p><p>“You could start by fucking me,” he says breathlessly as Peter steers them into the bathroom, breaking away only long enough to turn the shower on.</p><p>Stiles finds himself suddenly pressed into the wall across from the sink, groaning as Peter grinds his hips against his own. The sensitivity in his groin makes him whimper, and he clutches at Peter's shoulders, toes curling against the bathroom tile.</p><p>“Oh, could I?” Peter asks, lips pressed to the young man's ear as he makes a low noise deep in his throat.</p><p>Stiles groans and clutches at the short hair at the base of Peter's neck. “Please,” he begs, waiting until the man leans back to look at him before biting his bottom lip and staring back at his 'wolf with half-lidded eyes. “Please, Peter. Make me yours again.”</p><p>Peter's eyes flash, and something electric jolts in Stiles's stomach. “Mine,” the older man growls as he drops to his knees, pressing his nose into the space where Stiles's jeans are open and inhaling deeply. He groans, and Stiles swallows the cry in his throat, using Peter's shoulders to brace himself. His cock is half-hard again already, but he's still sensitive from one of the best orgasms he's ever had in his life. He clenches his jaw and breathes through his nose, unable to help a pained groan as Peter presses his fingertips against the plug through his jeans.</p><p>“Fuck,” Stiles whisper-shouts, tears springing to his eyes at the over-stimulation. “Peter, w-wait...”</p><p>Peter stops immediately, pulling away from the young man and looking up at him with concern. “Stiles? What's wrong?”</p><p>Stiles closes his eyes and breathes, leaning back and letting his head <i>thunk</i> against the wall. He reaches one hand out blindly, finding Peter's face and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “Just need a moment, babe.”</p><p>Peter's hand covers his own, and he turns his head to press kisses into the young man's palm. “Did I hurt you? Was it too much?”</p><p>Stiles opens his eyes and smiles down at his man, at his 'wolf, at his mate. “No,” he says sincerely, laughing at Peter's skeptical look. “It was perfect. It was <i>so good</i>. I loved every second.” He watches Peter nuzzle into his hand. “Just, you know, human refractory period. Not as impressive as a werewolf's.”</p><p>Peter sighs and looks back at him with so much love and understanding that Stiles can hardly stand it. “I'm sorry, darling. I suppose I was a little over-eager after our time apart.” He presses kisses into Stiles's wrist over and over until the young man hums in content. “We don't have to do anything more tonight. All I want is to curl around you in our bed, to know you're safe.”</p><p>Stiles runs his fingertips along Peter's jaw, tracing his lips and his chin. “I feel safe with you,” he whispers, lips parting as the older man takes his thumb into his mouth, down to the last knuckle, and sucks gently. “I need you to fuck me, Peter. Please.”</p><p>Peter bites down on the young man's thumb before releasing it with a wet noise, watching Stiles carefully as he reaches forward and slowly, slowly, <i>slowly</i> slides the young man's jeans off of his hips, down his thighs, past his knees. He helps Stiles step out of each leg, then runs his hands up his calves and the backs of his thighs, warm fingers kneading shaking muscles until they reach the young man's ass. One finger tentatively rubs at his entrance, where the end of the plug sits snugly. </p><p>“How long have you had this in?” Peter asks quietly, circling the plug lightly.</p><p>Stiles breathes out a harsh, stuttered stream of air, closing his eyes against the sensation. “A few hours.” He wavers a bit as Peter gently pushes one of his legs up to get a better look at the toy, the older man keeping a hand on his hip to steady him. </p><p>Peter leans forward, mouth pressed to the crease where Stiles's thigh meets his groin as he licks and nips at the smooth skin there. Stiles gasps as the older man grasps the end of the plug with the tips of his fingers, slowly pulling it out an inch and pushing it back in just as gently. He repeats the action several more times, sucking dark marks into Stiles's skin as the young man moans and moves his hips in sync with Peter's careful thrusts.</p><p>Stile's grip tightens in Peter's hair, and the older man looks up, catching the spark's dark gaze. “Shower,” Stiles demands, chest rising and falling rapidly as he pants. His mouth falls open as Peter removes the plug, studying it intently before turning and placing it on the sink counter. The relief and the disappointment of the emptiness that the young man feels makes him groan. </p><p>Peter lowers Stiles's leg and stands, removing his shirt effortlessly and undoing his belt. Stiles reaches forward, running his hand over the older man's abdomen, up his chest, lets his fingers curl over his shoulder. Peter's pants drop to the floor, and he steps out of them, kicking them aside and pressing himself against Stiles. He wraps his arms around the young man, holding him tightly and swaying side to side until Stiles makes an impatient noise and pushes at him.</p><p>“Needy,” Peter murmurs with amusement into the young man's ear as he allows his love to push him through the shower door and into the warm spray of water. The shower is large, taking up nearly a third of the bathroom itself, with floor-to-ceiling glass walls. Peter loves the open-ness of it. He loves sharing it with the young spark even more.</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles agrees breathlessly, shoving Peter against the wall and mouthing at the man's collarbone. He sucks and bites and licks as he goes down to his knees, blinking up at Peter as water collects on his eyelashes. Peter reaches forward, stringing his fingers into Stiles's hair, and the younger man closes his eyes, allowing himself to revel in the relief he feels at being with his mate again. He digs his fingers into the older man's thighs, breathes in the steam from the hot water, then opens his eyes again, waiting for a nod from Peter before he leans forward and takes the man's thick, hard cock down his throat.</p><p>Peter gasps and groans, head falling back against the shower tile as Stiles swallows and hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue with just the right amount of pressure. His mouth is pure sin, and fuck all if Peter isn't willing to be damned over and over and over...</p><p>He opens his eyes, looks down, and watches his beautiful mate bob up and down his cock as he hums and moans. Goddess above, he loves this man. More than anything. </p><p>Peter presses his thumb to Stiles's chin, gently pushing until the young man releases him with a lewd, wet noise. Stiles huffs, eyebrows furrowing as he looks up in frustration, but Peter only smiles, cupping the younger man's cheek and studying his face. “Beautiful boy,” he rasps, watching Stiles's features soften, “please let me kiss you.”</p><p>Stiles stands instantly, pressing against the older man and letting their mouths clash together. The first kiss is hard, their lips flattened against one another's as they both push forward. Then Peter takes Stiles's jaw in both hands, turns his head until their mouths slot together, and their kisses become open, wet, messy. Their tongues war. Their teeth clack against each other. The brutal-ness of it is painful and bruising and so fucking wonderful. </p><p>Peter turns them until he's bracketing Stiles against the wall, plunging his tongue into the young man's mouth again and again until they both have to break for air. They pant into each other's mouths for a few moments until Peter feels something being put into his hand, and he looks down. It's the lube they keep in the shower. He glances back at Stiles with a soft question in his eyes, and the younger man nods with enthusiasm. </p><p>“Tell me if I need to stop,” Peter says before lifting one of the young man's legs so that the back of Stiles's knee is pressed comfortably into the crook of his arm. He steadies the young spark, never breaking eye contact as he squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and reaches down to press two to Stiles's stretched hole. </p><p>Stiles gasps, hands trembling at Peter's shoulders as the man carefully pushes the fingers inside him down to the last knuckle, twisting and scissoring them until he has enough room for a third. And then a fourth. </p><p>“Breathe,” Peter reminds him gently, pulling his fingers out just slightly and shoving them back in with a small amount of force. Stiles's mouth drops open, and he makes a small, breathy noise. His eyelids flutter, but he keeps them open, keeps his gaze on Peter as the man finger-fucks him harder and harder. “Ready, my love?”</p><p>Stiles nods, fingers kneading the taught muscles in Peter's shoulders. “Yes. Yes, Peter, please.”</p><p>Peter removes his fingers, coating them again with lube and slicking his cock with two quick pumps before letting the bottle drop to the shower floor and lifting Stiles's other leg. He uses the shower wall as leverage to keep the young man in place, then positions his cock at Stiles's entrance and slowly lets the young spark slide down onto him. Stiles moans, fingernails digging into Peter's skin until the older man is fully inside him. They breathe in sync and clutch at one another and savor the moment that they have finally come together. </p><p>Three days isn't long. But it's long enough.</p><p>Peter circles his hips, and the slide of skin on skin is ecstasy. His thrusts start slow, careful. He pulls out almost all the way and glides back into the young man with gentle strokes. He makes love to his mate. It's beautiful. And it's sweet. But it's not what Stiles asked him to do, and the insistent tug at his hair makes him smirk. </p><p>“Working my way up to it, darling,” he promises, and Stiles leans forward, biting Peter's earlobe before murmuring against his ear.</p><p>“Work faster,” he demands.</p><p>Peter's eyes glow, and he smiles with sharp teeth. “Yes, dear.” His thrusts become quicker, harder, rougher. His fingers dig into the meat of Stiles's thighs. “Next time, I want to put that toy in you, fuck you with it nice and slow.” The young spark's mouth falls open, moans and nonsense words spilling past his lips as he digs his fingernails into the older man's shoulders. “I want to sit back and watch you as I control it, watch you writhe in our sheets as you beg me for release.”</p><p>“Peter,” Stiles gasps, breath hitching. “Fuck, Peter! Harder, pleasepleaseplease, I need more!”</p><p>“I want to hear all the pretty noises you make for me, darling. All the gasps and moans I can pull from your throat.”</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles groans, squeezing his thighs against the older man's sides and using the leverage to lift himself slightly and drop back down as Peter thrusts up into him. “Yes, Peter, I want that. All of it.”</p><p>Peter presses Stiles into the shower wall hard, not holding back as he pounds into the young man with abandon. He's missed his mate, his betrothed, his beautiful spark. He wants nothing more than to make the young man smell like his again. “What would you say to a cock ring, sweetheart?” he asks, mouth quirking as Stiles's breath stutters. “I could tie you down and listen to you beg for release.”</p><p>Stiles gasps for air, unable to respond with anything more than a rough noise at the back of his throat. </p><p>Peter hitches Stiles's hips, and the angle makes jolts of pleasure crackle up the young man's spine. He cries out over and over, clenching around Peter's cock as the pit of his stomach tightens. His toes curl, the back of his head smacks against the tiles, and he shouts as he comes, stars exploding behind his eyes. Peter continues to fuck into him with fervor, watching Stiles come down from his orgasm moment by moment until the young man looks back at him dazedly.</p><p>“All right, my love?” he manages to ask amidst gasps and groans.</p><p>Stiles smiles sweetly, gripping the hair at the nape of Peter's neck and tugging. “Come for me,” he commands, and Peter feels the power behind the words—the power of a Spark, of the <i>Hale Flame</i>. He comes hard, hips stuttering as he continues to move in the young man, coating Stiles's insides with himself. </p><p>Peter's knees buckle beneath him, and it takes all his energy to bring them both carefully to the floor of the shower, where they cling to one another and breathe each other's warm breath and feel their hearts pound in sync. They stay that way until Peter feels his thighs start to burn, then he grunts and reluctantly pulls back. Stiles looks half-asleep, and the older man chuckles, brushing the young spark's hair back from his forehead. </p><p>“Let's get clean and go to bed.”</p><p>Stiles yawns and nods with a happy smile, making only a small noise as Peter pulls out of him and stands them up. He sways under the warm spray of the water as Peter cleans them both and shivers when the older man leads them out of the shower and dries them off. The distance to their bed is short, but Stiles makes no complaint as Peter sweeps him up into his arms and carries him from the bathroom, laying him down and stretching out beside him before covering them both with a warm, heavy comforter. </p><p>He runs a finger over the ring on Stiles's left hand, smiling into the back of the young man's neck and nuzzling into his damp hair. “I love you, my dear, sweet boy,” he whispers, reveling in the small, content breath that the younger man releases. “I love you with every part of me.”</p><p>Stiles grips Peter's hand tight and holds it against his chest over his heart. “I love you, Peter.”</p><p>They sleep and dream, and, for once, the nightmares keep their distance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I've been venturing away from the "motel" aspect of this series a little bit. I've got some ideas in the works for these beautiful boys to get them back out on the road, killing nasty monsters, and then doing the nasty in some nasty motels. I just thought I'd give them some reprieve and show that they do, in fact, have a life outside of banging in motel rooms. They also like to bang in their own home. :D</p><p>You are the most amazing, beautiful human being, and you deserve the plethora of good vibes that this universe has to offer. I hope you are safe and well, and I hope you are getting enough sleep and drinking enough water and eating enough good, yummy foods! You are so very important!</p><p>Thank you for being here! I love, love, love you! 💖💖💖💖💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>